


Steven's Childhood

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: Most stories take place before Gem Glow (I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter). The first story is about baby Steven. Greg is a single parent trying to get a fussy week old Steven to go to sleep. Needing sleep himself, Garnet takes Steven and sends Greg home.
Suddenly, the Gems are babysitting, something they have never done before. Will they get Steven to stop crying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is the first chapter. I will try to update as much as I can, as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Greg rubbed wearily at his eyes with one hand, as the other was holding a sleeping baby Steven.

After three hours, Greg had finally managed to put his son to sleep. Three whole hours of nonstop screaming, and crying. Greg was exhausted, and running on only about six hours of sleep total for a week and a half. He had no idea where the Crystal Gems were. Probably on another "mission." They had been doing that a lot since Rose had given herself up to create their son. Greg didn't know if it was because they couldn't be around him, and blamed him for Rose's sacrifice, or wanted to get away from a crying baby, or if they really had a mission. Greg just assumed it was a little bit of all three. He sighed. Single parenting was hard. He certainly wished he could have some help, but if Rose was any indication, the Gems really didn't know much about babies and children, let alone how to take care of them properly, so in a way, he was kind of glad they weren't there and in his way. He could have the house the Gems and him built for Steven to live in and train when he gets older, to himself.

Greg looked down at the little boy in the light blue blanket. His black curls, and round, rosy cheeks. Tiny fingers, and toes. His eyes were shaped like Rose's were, and so was his face. But the main feature he got from Rose, was the gem where his belly button would have been, distinguishing him as a Gem as well. Greg smiled at Rose's and his little creation. Greg knew one day, that Steven would accomplish great things, and would make a big difference in people's lives.

As he was thinking about the future, he felt his eyes droop. "I guess I could just doze for a little while. Steven is asleep, it's nice and quiet..." Greg closed his eyes and sighed. This was nice, to even be able to close his eyes for a minute.

The sound of the warp pad being activated burst throughout the room, as did the yelling and arguing. Greg's eyes popped open as baby Steven began crying.

"Ughhh." Greg grumbled. "Are you serious?"

He stood up, bouncing Steven as he walked over to the Gems. "Um guys?" he said, "you woke Steven up from his nap." His words went to deaf ears as the Gems continued fighting over who knew what.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "You woke Steven."

Pearl gave him a cold look. "So. What do you want us to do about it? You're the father. It's your child," and with that, she stormed into her room, the dimensional door closing behind her.

Greg huffed in annoyance. You could always count on Pearl to be a help.

Amethyst gave him a fierce look with a touch of sympathy that only she could pull off, before she also went into her room.

Greg sighed in frustration and went back to the rocking chair. He began rocking, trying to get Steven to fall back asleep, but to no avail. The baby just kept crying and squirming.

"Please, go back to sleep?" he asked gently. Steven paused and looked up at him with watery, unfocused eyes before breaking into loud sobs again. Greg groaned.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he almost jumped out of his seat. "Oh, Garnet, you scared me," he said when he realized who it was. "I thought you went back to your room?"

Garnet barely shook her head. "No," she said in a toneless voice, before smiling a little, "I thought you could use a little help..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter, but this one is much longer. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter.

Really Garnet? Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure. This is Rose Quartz's child as much as it is yours. She would have wanted us to help raise him," Garnet told him softly. 

Greg smiled a little. "You don't know how much that means to me," he breathed tiredly.

Steven was looking back and forth at the two, whining a bit.

"Look Greg, why don't you go home. You could probably use some sleep. I'll take care of Steven," Garnet said.

"But, what about you?" Greg asked.

"Gems don't need sleep Greg. You know that," Garnet responded.

"Riiight..." Greg said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I won't be gone long then. Just a few hours. I just need some sleep," he yawned. "Steven's bottle is on the table," he pointed. "Formula is in the cupboard...it has directions on the back. Call me if you need anything," Greg told her, sincerely hoping she would call if anything happened. He liked Garnet out of the others, besides Rose obviously, because she was the calmest in a situation, but she could be a little hasty at times, and sometimes her decisions weren't the best- "maybe I should just stay here," Greg said. "That way, I could be here, just in case."

Garnet put a hand on her hip. "Greg, I can handle it. This is a part of Rose. I will guard it with my life, that you can be sure of." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Go get some rest."

"Well," Greg scatched the back of his head, "if your sure."

Garnet nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Greg huffed, and handed Steven to Garnet. "Well...thanks, I'll be back soon." And with that, Greg left.

Baby Steven looked up at the new person holding him. And started crying. Garnet walked over to the rocking chair, carrying Steven like she watched Greg do.

She began to rock, but Steven was still crying. So Garnet got up, and walked to the kitchen to get him a bottle. She read the directions on the back, measured the formula, and warmed up the bottle. She didn't know how to use the microwave, so she just used her powers to heat it. When it was boiling, she tipped it toward Steven, but then thought better of it. Steven was a half human baby, he probably would not bode well with boiling formula.

She put the bottle on the counter for it to cool, and helped it along a little. When it was cool enough for to be consumed, but not cold, Garnet put the nipple end into Steven's mouth, and tipped it up like she had seen Greg do many times. Steven stopped whining and latched on, but it didn't last long. He ripped his head away and started screaming again. Garnet remained calm and put the bottle back on the counter. She had plenty of ideas.

Two and a half hours later...

Every plan had failed. Steven had not fallen asleep again, nor did he stop crying. Garnet could feel herself slowly becoming unraveled. She had one more plan. She set Steven down on the couch.

There was a bright light, and then two gems in the place of one.

Ruby stood there, covering her ears. "Make it stop," she cried.

Sapphire stood there assessing the situation.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"I think we should sing to him," Sapphire said in that calm voice of hers.

"Sing?" Ruby asked. 

"Yes," Sapphire answered.

"I can't sing! Do you even think that will work?"

"Yes." And then, Sapphire picked up Steven, and levitated onto the couch. Steven was almost as big as she was, now that they weren't Garnet, and pretty heavy too.

Ruby climbed onto the couch and sat beside Sapphire. She closed her eyes as Sapphire began to sing. 

The crying stopped as Sapphire's light melody floated throughout the room.

Ruby kept her eyes closed and just listened. She missed hearing Sapphire sing. She loved being fused as Garnet, but sometimes, it was nice being apart and together as well.

The moment was ruined when baby Steven began crying again. Sapphire stopped singing, and Ruby opened her eyes.

"Do you think maybe..."

Sapphire looked disgusted, and handed the baby to Ruby. "Your turn," she said.

Ruby gingerly took Steven, and hopped off the couch, almost dropping him in the process.

"Oh, please be careful Ruby," Sapphire exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got this," Ruby said confidently over her shoulder, just before running into the coffee table. "Oof," she exclaimed, but still keeping tight hold of Steven.

Sapphire covered her eye. "I can't watch."

Ruby sat Steven down on the floor, and froze. What happens now? "Uh, Sapphire? What do I do now?"

Sapphire uncovered her eye. She looked into the future and grimaced. "You aren't going to like it. She then proceeded to explain how to change a diaper.

Ruby looked disgusted. "Why can't he just change his physical form, like the rest of us?" 

"He is too young, and he is half-human. He can't change his physical form."

Ruby looked down at the whining baby. "So, I really gotta do this, huh?

Sapphire nodded. 

"Okay," Ruby took a deep breath, "okay, I can do this."

"Go Ruby, go!" Sapphire cheered unhelpfully.

Ruby knelt down and began changing Steven to Sapphire's exact instructions. "Where do I put it?" Ruby asked, holding the dirty diaper far away from her, and scrunching up her nose.

"It goes in the garbage, which is in the kitchen." Sapphire responded, feeling nauseous.

Ruby ran to the kitchen to dispose of the imposing thing, then she walked back to the living room. "It's done."

Sapphire uncovered her eye. "Did you wash up?"

Ruby grimaced. "Be right back." Ruby ran to the kitchen, grabbed a chair from the table, and dragged it over to the sink. Turning the water to boiling, she stuck her hands in it and scrubbed until her hands were raw. When she finished, she once again walked into the living room. Steven was now laying naked on the ground, omit a fresh diaper. 

"Ruby," Sapphire said, "you need to put clothes on him or he'll get too cold."

Ruby nodded. "Right. Where would I find those?"

Two hours later...

Steven was laying across both Ruby and Sapphire's laps as they were sitting next to each other on the ground, and was screaming bloody murder. They tried to feed him again, they checked his diaper, and Sapphire sang to him. Ruby even tried making Steven laugh by making funny faces and sounds. Nothing was working.

The temple door opened and Amethyst came running out.

"Make it stop!" she cried, covering her ears, and mimicking Ruby from earlier. Normally, she was more nervous around Ruby and Sapphire, since it was very rare to see the two of them instead of Garnet, but right now, she was too focused on the baby.

"We are trying!" Sapphire said in an irritated voice. She was no longer feeling very calm. Ruby looked at Sapphire in surprise, and then up at Amethyst and shrugged.

"It's literally been crying for four and a half hours!"

Sapphire said nothing, but Ruby could feel the ice coming off of her partner. She jumped up. "Maybe you could help us Amethyst."

"How?" Amethyst put her hands on her hips. "Oo," her face lit up, "I have an idea! Let's just set him down on the beach! That way we don't have to hear the crying anymore."

Sapphire spoke up. "We can't just put him on the beach Amethyst. He's half human and a baby, he'll freeze."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, something she would never do to Garnet directly, but..."Then what-"

The temple door opened again. Pearl stormed out. "Can you shut that child up?"

Sapphire growled, and Ruby knew she was about to loose it. She reached down, and took Steven before Sapphire got super mad and ended up turning Steven into an icicle.

"We've tried everything. He won't sleep," Ruby explained.

Pearl looked around. "Well, where is Greg?"

"Garnet sent him home."

Pearl groaned. "Then call him back here."

"He went home because he was exhausted," Sapphire said in an icy voice. Then it turned softer and quieter. "For almost two weeks we have been everywhere but here, while Greg had been sitting here, taking care of his son by himself. This is Rose's son too, and she would have wanted us to help take care of him. But we haven't been. Now it's time to take action."

"For Rose!" Ruby yelled, and Amethyst joined in. 

"For Rose!"

Pearl stood with her arms folded. Finally she said in a tight voice, "You're right."

Sapphire looked up.

"Rose would have wanted us to help take care of her son. She has done so much for us, it's the very least we could do for her," Pearl held her hands out, and Ruby handed the squirming baby over. She explained how to hold him properly, and Pearl did so. Steven immediately stopped crying, and looked up at Pearl with tiny little stars in his eyes. Pearl looked at the others, who all stood frozen.

"He...stopped," Ruby said in awe.

"Oo, he likes you Pearl," Amethyst smiled.

Pearl blushed. "Don't be ridiculous." But Steven made a gurgling noise, and smiled. Then he yawned, and fell asleep. Pearl smiled down at him.

"Ugh, finally peace and quiet," Amethyst said, heading back to her room.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and smiled. There was a bright light. Garnet walked up to Pearl and put a hand on her shoulder. She too looked down at the now peacefully sleeping baby. You would have never known it was the same baby who was screaming and crying moments ago. Garnet looked at Pearl, who looked back. Garnet smiled and gave her a thumbs up before heading to her room as well.

Half an hour later, Greg walked in to see Pearl sitting on the couch, holding a peacefully sleeping Steven.

"You got him to sleep!" Greg exclaimed in a quiet voice.

Pearl nodded. "You know," she said admiringly, "for a human, he isn't half bad. He'll grow up to be something great," she said, echoing Greg's thoughts from earlier.

...


	3. Chapter 3 ~Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day! Steven had always visited the Crystal Gems every now and again, but up until now, he has lived with his dad in the van. Now, he's moving in with the Gems to learn how to fight, prior to Rose Quartz's wishes. In this super long chapter that I decided was not going to be broken into two, Steven slowly becomes accustomed to the Gems once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 3! Sorry it's so long. The next chapter is my favorite so far, but it isn't ready yet, so take your time and enjoy this one. ;)  
> Btw, I didn't spell words wrong, Steven is missing a tooth, so his speech is adorably garbled in some sections, and not others (sorry), so just go along with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the Steven Universe characters, they all belong to the wonderful Rebecca Sugar. And yes, the song in here is the extended version of the theme song (if you haven't already, go listen to it. It's called; We are the Crystal Gems). I tried not to copyright, but I really wanted to add this song because it fit so well with the storyline, and the short video that accompanies the song...

Steven was super excited. No, more like super giddy, with butterflies flying around in his tummy.

"Come on daddy, let's go!" he begged.

Greg Universe chuckled. "Sometimes, you just gotta take a chill kiddo. Go with the flow you know?"

"But I wanna go noow!" He exclaimed, grabbing his father's fingers and pulling.

Greg chuckled. "Okay, let's go."

"Yay!" Steven cheered. "We're gonna see the Ge-ems, we're gonna see the Ge-ems," Steven chanted in a sing-song voice, skipping to the van and buckling himself in.

For a year and a half, Steven visited Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, a group of powerful, magical rebel Guardians, who called themselves, the Crystal Gems. Steven spent two days with the Gems once every other month, until his sixth birthday, when it was decided he would go live with the Gems , and learn how to protect himself, and how to fight instead of going to school.  
Greg didn't feel really comfortable leaving the only living member of his family with a group who fought evil beings all day, especially with Steven only being six, but it was what Rose wanted, and Greg would honor that no matter what. Besides, the Crystal Gems lived in an actual house that they built so long ago, just for Steven. It was much better than living in a van, and if Greg were honest with himself, he couldn't really afford to send Steven to school anyway.

Greg picked up the rest of his son's belongings and put them in the van. Steven looked back at him from the front with a big goofy grin on his face. Greg chuckled at his son's eagerness, and climbed into the front seat. He started the van, and they were off.

Steven watched the scenery roll by. There was the new bakery, The Big Donut. And Funland Arcade, and Fish Stew Pizza.

"Do you think they will like my song?" Steven asked nervously.

Greg had been teaching his son how to play musical instruments, and Steven had picked it up pretty fast.

Greg smiled. "I'm sure they will."

Steven nodded, his bush hair bouncing. He could already see the temple. The ancient statue of the six handed woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Well, here we are," Greg said, turning off the van. He looked at his son. "Nervous?" he asked.

Steven nodded, blushing.

"Hey don't worry," Greg said softly. "It's okay to be nervous. The Gems won't let anything happen to you. You're gonna train, and go on exciting adventures. I already couldn't be more proud of you."

Steven beamed and threw his arms around his dad in a hug. "I love you daddy," he whispered.

A tear sprung to Greg's eye. "I love you too kiddo," he whispered back.

Steven sprang from his father and opened his door, jumping down from the passenger seat.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were walking down the stairs, and each of them had a warm smile as they walked up to him.

Pearl sank to his level. "Hello there Steven."

Steven hid behind his father's legs. "Hi," he said softly.

"What's up little man?" Amethyst asked, peeking behind Greg's legs.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Come on stop it," she said grabbing Amethyst.

"Hey? What gives? I was just talking to him s' all."

"No, you were being a nuisance," Pearl stated. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Greg said awkwardly. He turned to Garnet in the hopes that she would say something.

She looked at Greg, and then turned to Steven.

"Welcome back Steven," she said.

Steven blushed, and buried his face into the back of Greg's legs.

Greg reached behind him and pulled Steven out. "Oh, come on now. Don't be shy. You never want to leave here any other time."

Steven said nothing.

"That," Garnet replied, "is because this is different. He is living here now, whereas before, he was only visiting. Isn't that right Steven?"

Steven nodded, happy at being understood.

Greg rubbed his neck awkwardly, before remembering. "Hey, Steven wrote you a song. He wanted to share it with you!" He picked his son up, and set him on the van. Then he sat down next to him and handed him his ukulele.

The Crystal Gems sat in the sand. Steven sat there awkwardly and the Gems waited.

"Go on Steven. Let's here it," Garnet encouraged.

"Yes, I am sure it is fantastic," Pearl agreed.

"And if it isn't, we'll have to listen anyways."

Garnet and Pearl shot her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Go ahead buddy. You got this," his dad said quietly.

Steven nodded, took a deep breath, and began strumming. The Gems started clapping the beat before Steven even started singing.

"If you're evil, and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas  
We are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"

The Gems smiled, and Pearl began to sing. "If you could only know, what we really are  
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth  
And we will protect your kind,  
And we will protect your Earth  
And we will protect your Earth,  
And we will protect you! 

Steven strummed the bridge, before Garnet joined in. "I will fight for the place where I'm free!  
To live together and exist as me!

[Pearl] "I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!  
And everything that she believed in!"  
[Amethyst] "I will fight for the world I was made in!  
The Earth is everything I've ever known!"  
Steven started singing again. "I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!"  
All of the Crystal Gems began singing at once. "The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone!  
We are the Crystal Gems!  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't,  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world,"  
Greg jumped in at his cue and sang, "Believe in."  
"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!" The rest finished.

Steven stopped strumming. The Gems and his father were clapping and smiling.

"That was amazing kiddo!" His father exclaimed.

"Wonderful Steven," Pearl applauded. Garnet whistled.

"That was great little music man," Amethyst complimented causing Steven to blush. "So, whaddya say? Should we go inside?

Steven nodded eagerly, and jumped down from the van.

When Steven got to the house, he gasped. The house was still sort of being added on to when he visited, but now it was complete.

"Wow, I'm going to be living here?" he asked in wonderment.

Garnet put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes," she said in a cool voice. "You will sleep up there. There is a great view of the ocean," Garnet told him, pointing to Steven's "room."

His mouth dropped open and his pupils turned into little stars. He flashed a toothy grin at Garnet and then ran up the stairs to his new room. His father and the Gems followed him up there.

"Wow, look at this big bed!" Steven exclaimed, flopping down on it. Living in a van most of his life, actual houses were very new and exciting to Steven, no matter where he went.

Pearl came to the side of the bed. "Oh, I hope you like it. I washed the sheets, and knitted you a blanket of your own. She reached up, and pulled said blanket from her gem.

"Whoaa! Can I do that too?" Steven asked.

"Maybe one day," Garnet answered.

Pearl handed the blanket to Steven.

Steven took it and examined it, and then hopped off his new bed. "Pearl," he said looking up at her, "I wuv it. Thank you." He wrapped his little arms around her legs, attempting to give her a hug.

Pearl blushed and smiled down at the little boy. "Oh, well it was no problem really..."

Amethyst rolled her eyes at Pearl's humbleness and knelt down next to Steven.

"What should we do now little man?"

Steven put his fingers on his chin in a classic thinking pose. "Hmm...Les go to the beach!" he said eyes alight.

Greg chuckled. "You can go to the beach any time. You live on it now."

Steven walked over to his father and took his father's hand. "But daddy, it's such a nice day!" He looked to Gems. "Don't you wanna go swimming?"

"Well, we kind of don't like having to go in the water unless we have to." Pearl said, even though practically every inch of her room was covered with waterfalls.

Steven pulled his signature look; puppy dog face. His eyes became the size of saucers, and his face became pleading.

Amethyst was the first to give in. She rolled her eyes at Pearl. "Just because you don't like doing anything, doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

Pearl looked to Garnet for her input, but Garnet only shook her head and said, "Let's go swimming."

"Yay!" Steven exclaimed, "to the beach!"

Steven ran down to the beach, and into the water. Amethyst followed, laughing. Garnet went in up to her knees and Pearl merely sat on the shore, where the water wouldn't touch her.

"Hey, I have an idea," Greg said, "Let's have a picnic! I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get my grill!"

"Yay!" Steven yelled. Pearl made a disgusted look and looked down.

"Yeah, fooood!" Amethyst cheered.

"Okay, well I will be right back," and with that, Greg jumped in his van, and ran out to get a grill.

"Let's play a game!" Steven suggested happily to pass the time.

"What kind of game?" Pearl inquired.

"Marco, Polo!"

"The adventurer? What does he have to do with this?" Pearl wondered.

"No silwy," Steven giggled. "This is a game. One person closes their eyes and says "Marco," and then the other people respond, "Polo." Then you follow the sound and try to tag them.

"I don't get it," Pearl said.

"You will once you play," Steven assured her.

"Well alright..." she said hesitantly, but she made no move to get up.

"Uh, Pearl, you have to get in the water to play..." Steven said slowly.

"Oh, well, how about I just watch then," Pearl blushed, smoothing down her skirt.

Amethyst jeered at her, but Steven shrugged. "What about you Garnet?"

Garnet replied, "You don't want me to play."

Steven gave her a confused look.

"Well hey, I'll play Steven," Amethyst said, feeling bad for the kid.

"Yay!" Okay, I'll close my eyes and say Marco. And then you will say Polo!" 

For the next half hour, Steven and Amethyst played Marco Polo, Amethyst splashing him everytime he got too close. He never did catch her, she was too good a swimmer, but to Steven, time did seem to go faster, even if Amethyst was complaining about how starving she was, too which Pearl replied, when aren't you starving?

Finally, a familiar sounding engine rolled in. 

"Daddy's back, daddy's back!" Steven chanted, running out of the water. "Daaddy!" he shouted, jumping at his father, who caught him with an 'oomf.'  
   
"Hey kiddo," Greg said, rubbing his son's bushy hair. "Miss me already?"

Steven nodded and gave his father a big hug. Greg looked out to the rest of the Gems nervously, and saw the same look reflected back to him. 'If Steven missed him after only a half hour, what about after longer?'

"Why is ever'one so quiet?" Steven asked, releasing his father.

"Oh, it's nothing buddy. Let's eat," Greg said, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes! I'll take everyone's orders," Steven announced, jumping out of his father's arms. He ran up to Garnet first, and put his arms behind him a gentlemanly gesture. "What would you like to eat? We have hamburgers, and hotdogs," Steven said.

"Nothing for me thanks," Garnet replied in a cool tone.

"Oo-kay..." Steven said, moving along to Amethyst. "What about you? Would you like to eat?"

Amethyst laughed. "You know I'm down for it."

Steven smiled. He grabbed Pearl's hand, startling her a little. She looked down at him. "Oh, hello Steven."

Steven giggled. "How about you Pearl?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What would you like to eat?"

Pearl looked disgusted. "Steven, haven't we told you, Gems don't need to eat food like you humans?"

Steven shrugged. "Amethyst eats."

Pearl looked uncomfortable. "Yes well, Amethyst does a lot of things for her own enjoyment, even if she shouldn't."

Amethyst, was was currently scratching herself looked over at them. "What's going on?"

Pearl squatted, and whispered conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I'm not a big fan of food. In fact, the whole thought and process of it disturbs me."

"It's no secret that you didn't like food Pearl," Garnet, who never missed anything told her. "It was quite clear."

Greg looked at them. "So..." he began, "I guess that'll be six hotdogs, and three hamburgers?"

Steven nodded. "Sounds good to me!" he said, stomach rumbling. 

Greg chuckled. "This won't take long, I promise."

Steven nodded.

True to his word, the food was done in minutes. "Time to eat!" Greg announced.

"Wooo!" Amethyst cheered eagerly running up to the grill. She reached for the food, still on the grill.

"Oh Amethyst those are ho-" Greg warned, but it was too late. 

Amethyst grabbed the food and shoved it all into her mouth. Then she took the ketchup and mustard and squirted it in. Steven and his dad watched in a mixture of awe and disgust.

When Amethyst had swallowed all of it, she said, "I can eat the charcoal bits too if you want."

Greg shook his head. "No, that's...okay..."

"Wow Amethyst, you eat a lot of food!" Steven exclaimed, starry eyed.

Amethyst shrugged, licking her fingers. "What can I say?"

Greg handed Steven his plate with food on it and they sat down in the sand. Steven and Greg ate while the Gems made light conversation.

A while after Steven had finished, he pointed to the sky. "Whoa, look at all those stars!"  
Greg stopped strumming his guitar, and they all looked up from their various places on the beach. "They are so pretty," Steven sighed.

"Yeah they are," Greg agreed.

Steven sidled up to his father's side as the air coming off of the ocean was a bit chilly and sighed. "This was fun," Steven said with a yawn.

Greg looked down at his son. Steven's eyelids were becoming heavy and droopy.

The Gems noticed to and stood up.

"I think somebody's sleepy," Greg said in a sing-song voice.

Steven smiled sleepily. "Nuh uh."

"Come on buddy." Greg picked Steven up and carried him to the house, the Crystal Gems in tow. Amethyst was yawning as well.

Greg carried Steven up to his "room," and helped him get ready for bed. Getting Steven to go to bed however, was proving to be difficult. Steven had gotten his second wind and was awake once again.

"Don't go! Rwead me a bedtime story pweease daddyyy?" Steven begged, bouncing on the bed with wide eyes.

Greg, not ready to leave his son behind just yet immediately gave in. "Sure buddy. You gotta lay down first though."

Steven stopped jumping, and crawled into his bed, while Greg grabbed a book. Book in hand, Greg climbed up next to Steven, and pulled him closer.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stood nearby, listening, Greg assumed, to the story.

Greg read Steven's favorite book, "If You Give a Squirrel some Peanut Butter."

Steven laughed at the parts he found funny, and when Greg had finished, Steven's eyelids were heavy again.

Greg book the book on the bedside table and hugged Steven closely to his chest. Steven hugged him back.

"You be good for the Gems now, you hear? Listen to them, and if you need anything, you can always call me, or come and get me at It's a Wash alright?"

Steven nodded, crying only a little bit. Most children his age probably wouldn't understand why their father was leaving them, but Steven knew that it was his mother's wish that Steven learn how to protect himself, and even how to use his gem powers. He also knew that his father was uncomfortable with all of that, and couldn't be of any assistance.

"I'll miss you daddy. And I pwomise, I won't let you or mom down."

Greg sniffled and rubbed Steven's hair. "I know you won't. Remember, I'm always close by."

Steven nodded, even though Greg said that more for his own benefit than for Steven's.

When Greg had left, Steven looked up at the Gems. He was kind of uncomfortable now that his dad had was gone. Visiting for a few days was one thing. Living here for who knew how long was another.

Garnet was the first to speak. "It'll be okay Steven. You'll love it here," she assured him, patting his head affectionately, before walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, and your dad's just down the road a bit. You can totally see him like, whenever you want," Amethyst told him, following Garnet down the stairs. The only one left was Pearl who stood their for a moment before coming to Steven's side.

"Goodnight Steven," she said softly. Steven, who always had a closer connection with her, hugged her waist.

"Goodnight Pearl," he said.

Pearl bent down and wrapped him in a hug. She quickly kissed his forehead before she too headed downstairs and to her room. The light followed soon after, plunging everything into a dull darkness, as the moon shown in through the window.

Steven stared up into the ceiling of the dark house, and listened to the waves crash outside. "This place is my new home," he said letting that sink in. "This isn't such a bad place," he told himself softly, before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	4. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes on his first mission with Garnet, and things don't really go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long, school and life got in the way lol but anyways, here is the next chapter. I'm posting it at 2 in the morning at a party lol. So I am thinking of making a separate fanfic on archive called Stories for Steven, but I still wanna finish this fanfic, which is far from over, so I will probably be working on both at the same time. Feel free to check out my other fanfic when I actually create it haha. Enjoy!

Tongue between his teeth, Steven focused in concentration, as he positioned the last sticker on the page. "Aaand, done!" Steven announced. He was currently by himself in his "room" as it wasn't ideal weather for playing outside, and the Gems were out for the night. Garnet had a mission, and Amethyst was most likely sleeping in her room, or out looking for more trash to add to the collection in her room. Steven really had no idea where Pearl went to in her spare time. Normally it would be her room, but sometimes, like tonight, it wasn't.

The Warp pad activated, and Garnet stepped off once the light disappeared. 

"Garnet, you're back," Steven said by way of greeting.

Garnet looked up. "Evenin' Steven," she acknowledged.

"How was your mission?" he asked.

"Hm, it went okay."

"What did you have to do?" Steven asked anxiously.

"Pearl and Amethyst are still gone huh?" Garnet noticed, effectively changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't seen them in a while. But look what I made!" Steven exclaimed, holding up his masterpiece. It was a sticker creation of him and the Gems. Each Gem was made up of a combination of fruit stickers, and cute kitty stickers. Steven looked at it and narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm, it could use some glitter."

"It looks fine Steven," Garnet sighed, sitting on the couch. 

Steven put down his artwork and ran down the stairs. "Garnet?" he asked when he was standing right in front of her. He could see that she had her hands clasped in a calmful state, but that her knee was bouncing. Obviously something was wrong, even if she wouldn't say what.

She looked up at him, to let him know that she was listening.

Steven blushed at the silence, and was about to chicken out of asking the question, but decided that it was time he did ask. "When will I be able to go on a mission with you guys? I haven't been on anything yet." 

"You will Steven, in time. You have a lot of work, learning, and training to do first though," Garnet answered after a while.

Steven groaned inwardly. He had heard that statement before so many times, usually from Pearl. "But - what better way to train and learn than to go on a mission with you guys?"

Garnet hummed, but said nothing. Steven thought that she was considering it, at least he hoped she was. After a while Garnet spoke up. "It's getting late," she said cooly, "I think it's time for bed."

"Aww," Steven grumbled. Nevertheless, he ascended his stairs, grabbed his pjs, and then made his way to his bathroom to change.

"Goodnight Garnet," Steven said with a smile, once he was done, walking by the couch. However, Garnet was no longer there. Steven's smile deflated. "Oh," he said simply, making his way to his bed. For hours though, he laid there and stared at the ceiling. Something was bothering Garnet, he could tell, but Garnet, being herself, was sometimes hard to read. It was usually difficult to pinpoint exactly what was bothering her. Finally, the peaceful sound of the ocean lulled Steven to sleep.

***

Steven cracked an eye open at the sunlight streaming in through his windows. He sat up and stretched with a yawn.

"Steven, come out here!" a voice called from outside.

Steven jumped up, and ran down the stairs as fast as possible. Once outside, he leaned over the porch railing to see Garnet on the beach below. Her back was to him, her gaze fixed on the ocean.

"Moring Garnet," he greeted.

She turned, and smiled, and in the blink of an eye, was standing beside Steven on the porch.  "Good morning."

Steven stared at her wide-eyed. "You have go to teach me how to do that," he said in awe.

"Just takes practice. Anyway, that is not why I called you out here."

"It's not?"

Garnet shook her head. "I have decided that it is time you accompany us on a mission."

Steven went starry-eyed at that and whooped. "Yesyesyes!!!" Then he stopped, "but wait, what made you change your mind?"

"I was thinking about what you said last night, and you're right. What better way to at least learn than to go on a mission," Garnet explained.

Steven smiled, but then frowned. "But wait, Pearl will nev-"

"Don't worry about Pearl. I sent her and Amethyst on the other half of the mission. In fact, missions in general are still dangerous for you, because you haven't figured out how to activate your gem yet, so the only reason you are joining me on this one is because it won't be as dangerous," Garnet admitted truthfully.

Steven smiled once more. He didn't care what the mission was, he was just happy that he could finally go on one. "So, where are we going?" Steven asked curiously.

"You'll see," was the answer.

They didn't travel via warp pad, much to Steven's disappointment. Instead, Garnt led him into town.

"Okay Steven," Garnet turned to him once they had been walking for a little while. "There have been reports of strange noises, and some of the residents of Beach City have complained that there things have been disappearing."

"So, we're after a burglar?" Steven asked, confused.

Garnet hummed, but said nothing. After a while of walking without seeing anything, Steven began to grow bored.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, wiping sweat from his brow. It had grown to be a pretty hot day, and Steven kind of wanted to go back and play in the ocean.

Garnet looked down at him. "Not quite," she responded, even though it wasn't a specific location they were heading to per sé.

Steven sighed and kept walking. He began humming a tune in his head, which led to him humming it aloud. Eventually, he began outright singing. 

"We are on a mission, a mission, a mission, 

a pretty big mission, just Garnet and me. 

We're gonna find a bad guy, a bad guy, a bad

 guy, we're gonna find a bad guuuuy, 

just Garnet and me.

We are on a miss-" 

Garnet silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Did you hear that?"

Steven listened and looked around before shaking his head no.

Garnet turned to him, "Your first lesson is learning how to listen."

"I am a great listener!" Steven said, hands on hips.

Garnet shook her head. "Not what I meant," she said. "We are listening for signs of danger. The ears are one of the greatest parts of the human body. They tell us what the eyes can't at the moment."

Steven nodded and then strained to hear whatever Garnet was hearing. Finally, he heard it.

It was like a scuttling noise across the pavement, but unlike the sound of leaves or trash. This noise was different, and added to it was the sound of gurgling.

Steven looked up at Garnet, who had summoned her gauntlets. "Alright Steven. Your only job is to watch and stay out of the way," she said.

From out of an alleyway came a little thing, that looked a lot like a salamander. It was an orange-y color, but that was really all Steven could see.

Steven left Garnet's side, much to her dismay, and walked up to the creature. "Aww look at it, it's so cute!" Steven gushed.

"Steven," Garnet yelled, "get away from it."

Steven, reaching to touch it turned. "Why?" he asked, "It's not doing anyt - ow! It bit me," he whined, looking at the salamander and backing away from it. "Bad sally, bad," Steven scolded. 

The salamander hissed and turned white. Suddenly, it began growing until it was huge. Now Steven could see that it was a deep red, had a forked tongue like a snake, and beady eyes. But what was most prominent was the orange gem located on its tongue.

Steven sat there frozen, looking up at the monster above him.

Not a second later, Garnet was there. "I told you to stay away," she scolded, gently picking Steven up and then setting him down some distance away. Then she jumped and was back in front of the monster again.

Steven watched as Garnet began doing her thing. Steven had seen Garnet fight before (monsters were always trying to get to the temple, which meant that they were constantly in his house), but his amazement never diminished.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Garnet mumbled. "This must be the mother!"

"Whoa, a mother?" Steven asked, starry-eyed, looking up at the giant creature. "What even is this thing?"

"It's a Giant Gem Salamandle Steven," Garnet answered.

"It's so cool!" 

Garnet walked up to it, and the creature hissed. She jumped back just as the Salamandle released fire from its mouth.

"What, is it part dragon?" Steven asked, now half-terrified, but still in awe.

Garnet was mumbling to herself.

"G-Garnet?" Steven asked.

Garnet didn't reply, but instead, jumped up into the air. Steven watched her flip and come back down toward the monster, gauntlets first, with a familiar warlike yell.

"Go Garnet, go!" Steven cheered. 

Garnet ran gauntlet-first into the monster's  head, eliciting a growl from it. However, she bounced off of it, and did another flip, landing on the ground.

The Salamandle's eyes glowed, and it growled again, before growing ridged spikes along its back.

Steven backed away in terror. "Um, why isn't it gone?"

"You have to 'poof' it Steven. I can't get to the gem," Garnet responded, sounding irritated despite her calm voice. She began a series of punches and kicks to the monster, ducking and jumping as it swung at her with its tails and claws.

"Woo, yeah!" Steven whooped, doing an awful impression of Garnet's fighting.

Her gauntlets were just flashes of red, as were her kicks, but the Salamandle was not doing anything besides becoming more angry.

It swiped and Garnet tried to duck, but she was just a second too late. Its tail sent Garnet flying against the wall, where she fell with a groan.

"Garnet!" Steven yelled, looking at the fallen gem. "Whatdoido whatdoido?" Steven asked, watching the Salamandle crawl closer and closer to him. He could feel its stagnant breath. Steven whimpered. Sure he was a gem, but he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. It's not like he had any training, beyond running (occasionally) with Pearl and Garnet.

A fist met with the mouth of the Salamandle, sending it reeling back. Garnet looked down at him, and grimaced, then she ran off to punch at the Salamandle some more.

Steven put his hand under his chin in thought. Garnet needed help, that much was clear. A thought occurred to him, it was risky, but he needed to help somehow. With Garnet distracting the Salamandle, Steven ran up to it and grabbed its tongue as it flickered out in a hiss. The Salamandle squealed, and began trying to pull its tongue back into its mouth, Steven still attached. "Garnet, quick!" Steven yelled.

Garnet nodded in understanding, and ran up to the monster. She reared back, and sent her gauntlet covered fist into straight into the gem.

The Salamandle hissed, and then disappeared with a 'pop'. Garnet caught the orange-colored gem, and encased it in her signature bubble, before tapping the top and sending it off. Garnet reached up to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Then she turned to Steven with a smile. "Good job," she said, making a blush rise on Steven's cheeks.

"'S nothing," Steven replied.

Garnet walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It may seem a bit insignificant compared to some of the things you've watched us do, but trust me, you've helped immensely. So thank you Steven."

Steven gave a toothy grin. "You're...welcome!"

"Come on, let's head home."

Steven nodded.

Garnet stopped. "Oh, and Steven," she said looking down at him, "Don't tell Pearl."

Steven nodded again in a silent agreement, and the two walked back into the sun, back to the temple.


	5. Chapter 4 ~ A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after the last chapter, Steven is now eight, and getting older. He and his father are talking on the phone, when a Gem monster attacks. Steven gives Greg the play-by-play, unaware of the anxiety he is giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven is a few years older in this chapter. Not many, but a few. I think I'm going to continue a few chapters from now with stories after Gem Glow. Basically random ones that show Steven growing as a person and as a Gem, and going on other missions, or hanging out with the people of Beach City in between the actual episodes, but let me know what you think. Enjoy!

"Hey dad!" Steven greeted, picking up the phone.

"Hey kiddo. When did you start calling me dad?"

Steven laughed. "Dad, I'm eight now. I think it's time I stopped calling you daddy."

"Oh," Greg said, letting shock and disappointment seep into his voice.

Steven picked up on it immediately (obviously) of course. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just, I sometimes forget you're growing older...and I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready. You'll always be my little boy."

"I'm sorry daddy," Steven said, emphasizing the daddy part for his father's benefit. He didn't mean to make him feel bad. He didn't want to make anyone feel bad.

"No, no, it's okay kiddo. You can call me dad. I get it, you've reached that point in your life...now, can we talk about something else?"

Steven laughed, glad at the change of subject, "Sure!"

"So, how are you and the Gems?" Greg asked. It was the same thing everytime, whether Steven was visiting him, or they were talking on the phone, but Greg genuinely wanted to know. He no longer saw Steven everyday, and he wanted to know what was going on and be part of Steven's life as much as he could.

"We're good. I still haven't been on many missions. The Gems say it's because I can't produce my shield yet."

"Don't worry buddy, you'll get there." Secretly, Greg was happy at this news. He didn't think Steven was old enough to be going on these dangerouse missions, trained or not. He didn't think anyone should have to do what the Gems did on a regular basis. And secretly, Greg hoped ot meant that Steven was a lot more human than Gem, not that he would ever share that with Steven.

"I am getting better at running though. I even beat Garnet once. Of course it was only for like two seconds before she raced passed me but still!"

"Wow, that's great! Look at you. I wish I could have been there to see it," Greg said somberly, though both of them knew that Greg was uncomfortable with anything Gem-related.

"Yeah, Garnet says-" just then, there was a loud boom, and Steven almost dropped the phone from his hands.

"Uh Steven, what was that?" Greg asked from the other end, voice suddenly distraught.

Steven was currently sitting on his bed and looked over his floor to the level below. Nothing seemed out of place. There were no gem monsters, no mess, and no Gems. "I'm not sure..." Steven answered slowly.

BOOM!

There it was again. "Uhm, what's going on, is everything okay over there?" Usually when Greg called, his son and him were able to carry on a conversation without being interrupted. This was new.

Steven stood up from his bed and looked around...He hummed thoughtfully to himself. Suddenly, voices in the distance grew louder, until they were right outside.

The screen door burst open at the same time the windows shattered. Steven jumped as a big caterpillar like thing came crawling in. It was long, and huge, with sharp teeth, and many legs. It was blue with purple spots, and when it reared back, Steven could see a teal gem on its belly. The creature hissed as it looked around the room, acidic spittle flying everywhere, causing the paint to peel in some spots, and the wood to rot in others.

Garnet bounded in not long after. "There it is!" she yelled. She ran in with her red gauntlets already on, ready to fight. "Gems!" she demanded. Amethyst and Pearl came running in, weapons drawn. Pearl noticed Steven cowering on his bed. "Stay there Steven, we'll get this thing out of here in no time," she assured him. All three of them attacked at once, punching and jabbing and hitting. The creature hissed, trying to get free.

"Steven? Steven!"

"Oops, sorry dad, I forgot you were still on the phone," Steven apologized, watching the events unfold downstairs, wanting to help but unsure how to.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?" Greg asked in a panic.

Steven gave him the play by play of what had happened up until now. "It's really big, and spitting green goo everywhere, and it's melting holes in everything. But it's okay because the Gems are handling it. Here, listen," Steven said, putting it on speakerphone.

Greg could hear roaring, and the sounds of fighting coming into the phone now. "Steven?" But there was no response. All he heard was a familiar nasally voice say, "Amethyst what are you-? No, don't tickle it!"

"Steven, what's going on?" Came the muffled voice through the phone. Steven, forgetting about it until now, picked it up and began talking. 

"The Gems are fighting the monster, but I don't know if they are winning. It keeps spitting this green goo that is pretty acidy everytime they hit it.

"That sounds really dangerous!" Greg said, panicked. "Maybe you should come over here for a little while, while they take care of it."

"But how am I going to learn if I don't watch?" Steven asked, lost in the fight again. The Gems now had the upperhand. Amethyst had its lower body wrapped with both of her whips so it couldn't go anywhere, and Pearl had her spear pointed at it's face. "Go Pearl, go Amethyst, go Pearl, go Amethyst," Steven chanted.

Garnet was no where to be found. The creature gave a sudden cry and ripped free from Amethyst's whips. Both Gems gave a simultaneous gasp as the creature broke free and crawled to the couch. Steven watched as it climbed up the wall toward him, the end of its legs like suction cups, mouth wide open, and teeth dripping acid. It roared, its breath reeking like garbage that's been left in a hot summer day.

Steven yelped and jumped backward. Pearl and Amethyst both shouted, "STEVEN!"

Suddenly, Garnet came running in, jumped off of the couch behind the caterpillar thing, and spun through the air, bringing both her gauntlets down on the creature. It disappeared with a loud pop leaving behind its gem, which Garnet caught in her hand, before promptly bubbling.

"Whoa," Steven said, starry-eyed, "that, was AMAZING!"

On the other end, Greg could hear a loud warlike yell, and then a loud pop, to which Steven gasped and shouted something. The phone was now pretty staticky, making it hard to hear. "Kiddo?" Greg asked, his heart racing.

"It's alright dad. Garnet landed on it, and poofed it before it could kill me," Steven assured him.

"Oh, good," Greg said slowly, putting a hand to his heart. Thank gosh it was gone- "Wait, what?"

"The caterpillar monster started climbing up the wall toward me, and I thought I was dead. But then Garnet came running in and poofed it," Steven explained in one breath.

"So it's gone now? You're safe?" 

"Yup, all gone," Steven answered, choosing to skip over the "safe" question. Steven's safety was sort of a trick question. On the one hand, the Gems tried to keep him, and everyone else in Beach City safe. But on the other, their job was pretty dangerous... "So, what do you wanna talk about now?" Steven asked.

Greg needed a timeout from his near heart attack. "Kiddo, we might need to talk later. I think my heart might explode from the truckload of shock that was just delivered. I'm just going to lay in the fetal position until my blood pressure drops a little."

"Oh okay dad. Talk to you later then!" Steven said cheerfully, hanging up the phone. "So," Steven began, standing on his bed and looking at the Gems below, "who wants pizza?"


End file.
